Conventional athletic wear, such as shoes and boots have been designed that include technology for measuring and monitoring specific aspects of individual or athletic performance. For example, pedometers have been incorporated in footwear for measuring the distance a person walks or runs based upon body motion and different theoretical mathematical calculations. In addition, footwear and other athletic wear has been designed to measure and display specific physiological parameters such as pulse rate, weight and calorie loss, body temperature and the like. While these devices provide useful data for those who walk or run, other activities/sports may have other useful parameters, such as a jump height or vertical displacement, that are not currently capable of being measured and/or transmitted while the activity/sport is taking place. Further, these conventional devices are not able to monitor multiple athletes at one time to determine the amount of time those athletes are taking part in competition or to determine their level of output and/or the change in their level of output with regard to jump height/vertical displacement during the time they are taking part in competition. Such information could prove useful in determining if an athlete's output becomes less over time and whether the athlete may be tired and a substitution of that athlete may be in order.